


Nikah

by JesslynKR



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Ngenes!Victor, kapan nikah, receh
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesslynKR/pseuds/JesslynKR
Summary: Victor juga bisa jengah dengan pertanyaan “kapan nikah?” oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Padahal Victor sebetulnya ingin mengajak Yuuri ke pelaminan [Untuk Ambalan Koin Receh].





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri!!! On Ice © Mitsuro Kubo

Nikah

.

.

.

 

Di sinilah Victor terjebak.

Ia tengah menghadiri undangan ‘pesta rujuk’ yang diadakan oleh mantan pelatihnya, Yakov Feltsman dan mantan istrinya yang kini kembali menjadi istrinya lagi, Lilia ~~ehh buset ini nenek-nenek galak  ternyata seorang ballerina~~ Baranovskaya. Victor sendiri baru tahu kalau Yakov itu punya mantan istri yang kini rujuk dengannya.

Ya mau tahu bagaimana, orang Victor sendiri tidak berpikiran kalau pelatihnya yang sangar mirip Shrek itu ada juga yang mau. Dikiranya Yakov itu jomblo karatan kali ya.

Yakov mendadak bersin-bersin.

Duh, Victor bosan.  Yuuri ~~aduhai imut dan seksi sekali dia apalagi kalau sedang mabuk dan telanjang~~ Katsuki, sang kekasih, malah tidak ada di sampingnya.  Mungkin Yuuri lapar dan memilih ikut Guang Hong serta Yurio dan mencari kudapan di stand makanan.

Bukan tipikal Yurio sekali.

“Victor!”  dari jauh, Phichit menyapanya.

“Hi!” sapa Victor ceria. “Phichit diundang juga yaa?”

Phichit tersenyum lebar. “Ciao Ciao yang diundang. Aku sih ikut saja~” kemudian cowok manis seperti martabak dan berkulit tan eksotis itu menyadari sesuatu.

“Mana Yuuri?”

“Itu, dia sepertinya ingin makan sesuatu.”

“Ohhh, begitu rupanya.” Phichit mengangguk-angguk paham. “Oh ya Victor, boleh tidak aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?”

“Tanya saja, tak usah sungkan!” Victor tersenyum lebar.

“Kapan kamu akan menikah?”

Jleb. Wajah Victor menjadi sedatar pantat panci.

ooo

Yuuri kembali ke hotel bersama Victor yang aura wajahnya keruh seperti air bekas kobokan. Baru saja sampai ke lobi hotel, ada seorang gadis yang tampak ceria sekali melihat pasangan yang statusnya masih dipertanyakan itu. Gadis itu dengan ceria berlari menghampiri–

–Victor. Victor doang lho ya. Yuuri dikacangin. Jleb. Hati Yuuri serasa ditusuk seribu pedang. Sedih rasanya.

“Victoooorrr!! Bolehkah aku berfoto denganmu?”

Victor langsung menyanggupi.  Jepret, jepret, jepret. Tuh cewek sudah berasa seperti Phichit yang sukanya mengambil _selfie_ di berbagai tempat. Belum lagi dia meminta tanda tangan Victor. Dan sebelum berpisah, gadis itu bertanya kepada Victor.

“Victor, kapan kamu akan menikah? Masa sudah berumur begini belum menikah?”

Jleb. Jleb. Kalau Yuuri yang dikacangin mendapatkan seribu tusukan pedang di hatinya, Victor mendapatkan seribu tusukan pedang lalu luka hatinya itu dibubuhi  cuka dan garam. Sakit, perih, menyayat. Duh, Victor tidak kuat menahan rasanya.

Tadinya Victor sudah punya niat untuk melempar gadis itu ke Danau Baikal saja. Tapi nanti imej dia sebagai peseluncur terkeren dan tertampan hancur hanya karena berita dari koran _Lampu Mati_ seperti berikut:

**‘Breaking News: Victor Nikiforov, peseluncur ~~seksi dan tampan~~ kebanggaan Rusia, menceburkan fansnya ke Danau Baikal hanya karena ditanyai pertanyaan nista sepanjang abad’**

Tidak mau Victor diberitakan seperti itu. Victor masih punya harga diri.

_Walau cuma secuil._

Victor menarik Yuuri yang cuek di pojokan karena sibuk dengan ponselnya, lalu menariknya menuju _lift_. Dengan muka Victor yang bertambah keruh. Tapi masih ganteng kok, alias GGTPM (Ganteng-ganteng tidak punya malu).

 ooo

Kembali ke Jepang.

Setelah pesta rujuk mantan pelatihnya yang menghasilkan luka di hatinya (hati Victor maksudnya) yang terdalam, Victor memutuskan untuk pulang ke Jepang sekalian liburan. Entah niatnya liburan atau dia punya maksud terselubung kepada keluarga Katsuki.  Tapi di hari pertamanya, dia justru ingin berlatih di Kastil Es Hasetsu.

Untungnya hari ini sepi. Hanya ada Yuuko, wanita cantik yang bekerja di sana. Victor sendiri waktu pertama bertemu Yuuko kaget karena dia pikir Yuuko itu masih gadis. Ternyata dia emak-emak beranak tiga yang semua anaknya menyebalkan.

_Habisnya Yuuko seseksi gadis-gadis, siapa yang menyangka kalau dia itu sudah ibu-ibu?_

Nah, Victor kini asyik berlatih sendirian. Tak ada tanda-tanda Yuuri menyusulnya atau Yurio yang menerobos masuk dengan emosi. Pria berambut abu seperti uban itu masih asyik dengan koreonya ketika Yuuko datang.

“Victooor, keren sekali!” Yuuko berusaha keras menahan mimisannya yang terkadang menyembur seperti selang.

Victor tersenyum lebar dan menghampiri Yuuko ketia ia sadar, ada yang muncul dari belakang Yuuko. Axel, Lutz, dan Loop. Akan ada bencana untuk Victor.

“Yang tadi itu keren sekali! Andai saja Yuuri melihatnya!” Yuuko masih terkagum-kagum. Victor tersenyum dan berterima kasih.

“Kau masih keren saat berseluncur!”

“Tadi itu keren!”

“Coba saja Yuuri lihat!”

Trio usil itu juga riuh memuji Victor. Victor hanya tersenyum lebar.

“Oh ya Victor,” Yuuko menyela ketiga putrinya. “Aku boleh tanya sesuatu?”

Ngeeeekk. Victor  bersiap-siap untuk pertanyaan paling menyebalkan sepanjang abad.

“Kemarin kau dengan Yuuri ke Rusia ya?” Oh, Victor bisa bernapas lega. Bukan pertanyaan nista. Hanya pertanyaan standar. Kalau ini sih, Victor masih santai.

“Iya, di Rusia ada pesta. Mantan pelatihku rujuk. Wah, menyenangkan sekali melihatnya!”

“Begitu. Wah syukurlah mereka rujuk. Eh, berarti kau pergi bersama Yuuri ya ... oh ya Victor, kamu kapan menikah?”

Jleb.

“Victor, kau tidak akan menjomblo terus kan?”

“Kau sudah hampir tigapuluh tahun, masa belum mau menikah?”

“Nanti tidak ada yang mau lho!”

“Kau yakin tidak akan menikahi Yuuri?”

“Selama ini kau tidak berhubungan apa-apa dengan Yuuri selain sebagai pelatih?”

Jleb. Jleb. Jleb. Jleb. Jleb. Ini _kenapa_ kok trio Nishigori malah ikut-ikutan mencercanya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak berfaedah. Victor sakit hati kalau seperti ini caranya. Niatnya  latihan malah dibuat sakit hati.

Victor pulang ke rumah Yuuri dengan setengah nyawanya yang sudah terbang entah kemana.

ooo

Makan malam hari ini di rumah keluarga Katsuki terasa cukup menyenangkan. Semuanya berkumpul untuk makan, bahkan Makkachin pun ikut dengan catatan kalau _manju_ dijauhkan darinya. Ditambah Minako-sensei yang kebetulan mampir dan langsung diajak makan.

Tapi Victor masih kesal.

 “Victor, tadi aku mencarimu, kamu kemana saja?” tanya Yuuri lembut. Ah, Victor serasa ada di surga. Tapi Victor belum mau mati. Ah anggap saja surga dunia.

“Oh, tadi aku pergi skating seperti biasa. Jadi Yuuri mencariku yaaa?”

“Iya, tadinya aku mau mengajakmu ke pantai. Tapi kamu tidak ada. Jadi aku pergi saja dengan Makkachin.”

Victor tersenyum tipis. Agak menyesal juga sih. Tahu begitu dia tetap tinggal di kamar dan pergi dengan Yuuri. Bukannya latihan lalu dihujani pertanyaan tidak menyenangkan oleh Yuuko dan trio ciliknya itu.

“Nah, Vicchan,” Hiroko memanggilnya. “kamu kapan mau menikah?”

Ngek. Pertanyaan itu lagi.

“Kau ini tampan, kaya, pekerjaanmu bagus. Sayang kalau belum punya istri.” Aduh ini bapaknya Yuuri pakai ikut menimpali.

“Apa kau tidak punya niat untuk mencari calon istri?” aduh, sekarang giliran Mari yang bertanya. Secuek-cueknya dia, ternyata bisa juga mengajukan pertanyaan itu.

“Apa kau ingin mencari gadis Jepang? Gadis Jepang banyak yang seksi, kau bisa pilih yang mana saja~”

Aduh. Kata-kata Minako-sensei yang paling jleb. Di bayangan Victor, inginnya kata ‘gadis’ itu dicoret jadi ‘pemuda’ Jepang. Alias pemuda Jepang yang jago skating dan pipinya _chubby_.

_Itu sih Yuuri Katsuki, dasar Victor ubanan._

Victor pamit. Ingin mandi di onsen sekalian melepas stress. Yuuri mengikutinya.

ooo

“Aku lihat, kau tampak kurang bersemangat,” Yuuri membuka percakapan saat mereka berendam. Victor menghela napas.

“Akhir-akhir ini aku mendapatkan pertanyaan kurang mengenakkan,” jawab Victor, masih memamerkan senyum lebarnya yang bisa membuat gadis-gadis merasa seperti dihamili olehnya.

“Memang pertanyaan seperti apa?”

“Mereka menanyakan kapan aku akan menikah. Duh, pertanyaan yang sangat menyedihkan.”

Yuuri mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia mungkin memahami resah dan gundah gulananya Victor. Padahal dia harusnya tahu diri kalau dia juga jadi penyebab tidak langsung dari munculnya pertanyaan-pertanyaan nista itu.

“Tapi benar juga Victor, apa kamu tidak mau menikah? Kan sayang, kamu itu bisa menikahi gadis mana saja yang kamu mau. Kamu kan keren. Sayang kalau tidak menikah. Nanti kamu punya anak yang sekeren kamu.”

Cukup. Victor lelah. Victor tidak kuat. Luka di hatinya terlalu dalam. Sedalam Danau Baikal rasanya. Ditambah rentetan kata-kata Yuuri yang ikut memojokkannya. Yuuri tidak mengerti luka hatinya Victor.

“Kau tidak paham, Yuuri.”

Yuuri mengangkat alisnya, heran.

“Apa yang tidak aku pahami?”

“Kau tidak paham Yuuri!” bentak Victor, mendadak marah. “Kamu tidak tahu kalau aku capek dengan pertanyaan itu!! Kamu tidak tahu rasanya karena kau tidak pernah berada di posisiku! Ditanya kapan nikah, kapan cari jodoh, kapan mau melamar jodoh, bahkan keluargamu juga begitu!! Kamu pun sama tidak pekanya! Padahal yang ingin aku nikahi adalah kamu!! Karena aku hanya mau menikah denganmu, Yuuri!!”

Victor kesal. Yuuri tercengang.

“HEEEEEEEEE?!!”

-END?-

**Author's Note:**

> Yuk tanyain Victor rame-rame "Kapan nikahin Yuuri?" *digeplak*


End file.
